mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Everlina Kindred
"In a world of skeptics and scrutinizers, maybe it's good to be the naive one, the idealist.” - Everly Kindred Everly Kindred (b. 8th of December, 2015) is a first-year Hufflepuff who began schooling at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 2026. She is a girl full of wonder and wanderlust, with many romantic ideals in her head, and empathy in her heart. One thing that is most true of her, is that she would do anything to support those she loves, whether that be by encouraging their dreams, comforting them, or fighting for them. ((OOC Note - Information found on this page may only be used IC if one has learned it IC. Metagaming is not tolerated, so feel free to reach out if you're confused about something your character may or may not know!)) In Depth Name · Everly: An English name, meaning “Boar in the Field.” · Rosemary: A flower name, Rosemary is also meant to mean “Dew of the Sea” and “Bitter Rose.” · Kindred: An English surname meaning “Similar in Kind.” The Sorting Hat · The sorting hat had seriously considered putting her in Ravenclaw, like her mother and father before her, or perhaps Gryffindor for her tendency towards chivalry and impulsiveness, but found her spirit truly belonged with Hufflepuff. The consideration took approximately thirty-three seconds when the sorting hat eventually deduced that her heart simply weighed too much for her to be put anywhere else. Wand · Dogwood: "Dogwood is one of my own personal favourites, and I have found that matching a dogwood wand with its ideal owner is always entertaining. Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy." - Garrick Ollivander · Unicorn Hair: "Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may ‘die’ and need replacing." - Garrick Ollivander Familiar · Black Cat (Puck): She was gifted a rescue kitten on her eleventh birthday, and she named him Puck with inspiration from Shakespeare's a Midsummer Night’s Dream. She had always had a fondness for faeries, and also felt that Puck’s personality was playful enough to be fitting for the name. Puck is a black shorthair cat, with pale golden eyes. He’s incredibly loyal to his human, but is also friendly around most people, and is a very independent explorer. He tends to come and go as he pleases, but usually curls up with his human at the end of the day. Puck is also very apt at calming Eve’s bad dreams. · White Rat (Dewy): In the dungeons, while exploring after a harrowing nightmare, Eve stumbled upon a young lost rat. In it’s shiny black eyes, fear and sorrow seemed to loom. The Hufflepuff found that this rat was actually quite desperate for affection, and was more than happy to help. She comforted the small creature, who quickly became a dear friend. Everly named him Dewy, and discovered he was a very codependent and clingy pet, but she doesn't mind at all. It’s often the girl carries him in her sweater pockets, sometimes feeding him peas, cheese, or berries. Dewy is also particularly good at finding lost things, perhaps because he was once lost, himself. · Barn Owl (Tunes): While Eve does not own this owl, it is her favorite school owl to use when sending mail. She is a very gorgeous, and independent barn owl, who Everly often sings or reads poetry to, in an attempt to appease her otherwise haughty nature. The Hufflepuff has found that this particular owl is easily charmed by compliments, and verbal strokes to her ego. Patronus · Dapple Grey Mare: The adventurous spirit of a Sagittarius produced this particular patronus. Its owner would have a craving for freedom, a strong willpower, and a tendency to be stubborn (for better or worse.) A mare as a patronus means that the caster is at their happiest when they are running free, under the sun, to do whatever they may please. The mare is content to travel alone or with a herd, but is not fit to lead anyone other than herself, which suits her just fine. She does best when she can work alone and has control. Boggart · Skeletons: As a small child, her father had a Halloween decoration he was particularly fond of; a plastic, life-size skeleton he had bought from a muggle store. He tended to torment her with this object. It was often he charmed it to chase her around the house, or would sit it somewhere in her room while it wore one of her dresses. He found it quite funny, but it would be a few years into her tweens before she felt the same. Mirror of Erised · When Everly had good dreams (her dreams were always incredibly vivid - either amazing adventures or terrifying nightmares) they usually involved the freedom of flying. She would dream of reaching out to touch the night sky which had become impossibly close - like her eyes had become telescopes, exploring dungeons that hid glittering gems and potion bottles, or most frequently, she would dream of fairies. The girl knew of pixies and gnomes, but they were not nearly as lovely in the wizarding world, as they were the way muggles wrote them. And she longed for the picturesque, Victorian kind to exist. The kind Cicely Mary Barker wrote about, and drew. So they often appeared in her mind, whether she was dreaming about them in sleep or skylarking during the day. She would imagine them hiding inside tree stumps or between the petals of flowers. To her, they were the tinkling of bells and a trail of light that lead deep into the forest, luring her in, out of mischievousness instead of malice. So it’s no surprise that were she look into the Mirror of Erised, she would see her deepest wish - because above all, Eve wishes to simply ''be ''a fairy, so she could live amongst them. A bizarre thing to daydream, perhaps, but Everly’s highest ideal of earthly bliss is to be six inches tall, donned in the petals of an arum-lily wrapped in silk ribbon, with her own pair of opalescent bee-wings. Even more so, in her tiny form, she’d dream of her own fairy house inside of a tree stump, though occasionally, she might take holiday in an unused muggle dollhouse, while the children are away. Amortentia · Honeysuckle: The strong smell of a honeysuckle breeze is one she is all too familiar with; it would flood the garden and crawl over the house, announcing the midpoint between a blooming spring and a warm summer. · Firewood: Whether it be a midsummer bonfire or a Yule log, her mother instilled in her an adoration for fire and the smoking scent of burning wood. It was always a comforting thing to fall asleep in bed, with her hair still smelling of delicious smoke. · Custard Tart: She always did have a very strong sweet tooth, but her absolute favorite dish of all time would be a rich custard tart. She and her father would usually share one if they went out to eat in town (and she tended to steal all the berries.) Appearance · Appearance: Everly has milky white skin that burns easily in the sun - exposure to such leaves freckles and moles across her shoulders and nose. Her eyes are a pale grey, though depending on lighting (and sometimes, what she's wearing), they can also look blue or green. When she's excited, her eyes will grow large and bright like evening stars, and when she's upset, they will darken and take on a more stormy appearance. Her hair is naturally a very dark brunette, bordering on black, though the girl has many-a-time considered asking someone to use magic to make her a redhead. Overall, she's the spitting image of her father, especially in her expressions, however she also shares many facial similarities with her mother. Scent · Lavender: She had gotten horribly sick when she was nine, and she found she felt better after bathing with lavender soap and oils. Ever since then, it has been her favorite thing to use, especially when she is sad or ill. She also carries a small pouch of dried lavender on her person. · Vanilla: She has a tendency to rub vanilla extract behind her ears as if it were perfume. Her mother sends her a bottle of it every few months, though sometimes if she forgets, Eve will resort to asking the house elves for some. Favorite Quotes · “Your heart is weighed down with all the sadness in the world.” · “I must strive to be the best version of myself that I could possibly be.” · “Flowers do not bloom all year, so why do you expect yourself to?” · “The answer is no if you don’t ask.” · “Kindness is its own kind of magic.” · “Don’t aspire to be just a flower. Strive to be a garden.” · “I can't be any uglier than your personality.” · “Who knows what we’ll find? We may find nothing, but at least we’ll know.” · “I would do anything for the people I love. They have already done so much for me.” · “Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality.” · “Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.” · “If it harms none, do what you will.” · “You cannot compare one’s beauty to another. Roses are beautiful, and so are fairy lights, and they look nothing alike.” · “I don’t know what lies around the bend, but I’m going to believe that the best does.” · “She was the kind of girl who was in love with love itself.” · “Speak words that could move mountains.” · “I believe there’s always a bit of good in any situation… even a bad one.” Special Objects · Bun-Bun: Something near and dear to her heart is a grey, raggedy stuffed rabbit that she’s had since she was a baby. It has since been enchanted to follow her around when she wants it to, though she usually does not do this as some of her peers find it creepy. Often times she will ask an older student or a professor to shrink it so she can carry it around in her pocket. · Gold Ring: A battered looking gold ring with a pale blue topaz can be found on her hand at all times. This was her mother's old engagement ring which her father had given Anne when they first married. Despite the divorce, Anne and Edward are on good terms for the sake of their child, and Anne eventually gifted the ring to her daughter. Amidst one of the rows between Anne and Edward, the ring was thrown, causing the original diamond to become lost, so Anne had the gemstone replaced with Eve’s birthstone instead. Eve wears it as she finds it romantic to wear an old engagement ring of her mother's, like an heirloom, but also likes holding onto this memento of her parents as she’s incredibly sentimental. · Owl Watch: While in Diagon Alley to do her school shopping, Eve picked up a watch in the shape on an owl, which gives a mechanical hoot on the hour. · Pouch of Lavender: Every couple of weeks or so, Eve is either mailed dried lavender from the Evergarden or she will collect lavender at school and dry it herself. She keeps the dried lavender in a small embroidered pouch, which she always carries in one if her pockets. · Bottle of Vanilla: A glass bottle of vanilla is usually also always carried around, to be used as perfume. Her mother charmed it to be unbreakable, as she knows her daughter's clumsy tendancies very well. · Smokey Quartz: At one of her favorite muggle shops in Essex, Eve saved up her allowance to buy a polished smokey quartz, which is the size and shape of her palm. She finds this object particularly fascinating and is fond of carrying it around in her pocket or attempting to scry with it. Out of all of the crystals in her collection, this one is by far her favorite. · Diary: Tucked between her mattress and her bed frame, Eve keeps a leatherbound book which she uses as her dream journal, divinations journal, and her diary. Every morning she records her dreams and every night she records the day's events, as well as any practice with divinations that she might've done that day. This book also contains the poems she’ll randomly think up, which she usually ends up writing on scrap paper during class to be pinned to it's pages later, as well as flowers which she picks and presses. In an attempt to be clever, she decorated the cover to look like a book on herbology. · Tarot Cards: Eve has several sets of tarot cards. She considers herself a collector of such and stores them all in her trunk. However, there is one particular set that was handed down to her from her grandfather, that she is particularly connected to. Something about the artwork speaks to her, and the results she has are always incredibly apt. Thus, she carries this specific set with her in her school bag, as well as a journal which she uses to record the details of her readings. · Runestones: Alongside her tarot cards, Eve also carries a pouch of rose quartz elder futhark runestones. She prefers to have her divination tools on her person at all times, as this helps her feel connected to them. This particular set is larger and heavier in shape than is normally conventional, which is part of why she likes them so much. Childhood Everly, otherwise known as Eve (except for the times her mother calls her by her full name because she’s mad about something), was born to Anne Downing and Edward Kindred. The two were both Ravenclaw alumni from the same year, who got pregnant with Eve a year after graduation and had her when they were both twenty. Edward was an English muggle-born with Germanic heritage. His parents were two very religious and disapproving people who he was eager to be independent of, when he was of age. Anne was an English half-blood with Polish heritage, having a similar situation as Edward on her mother’s side, but magic on her father’s side (one of the reasons Anne’s mother and father split up.) Anne’s father, Jack, was a wizard, and Gryffindor alumni. He was also one of Eve’s favorite people. Her grandfather had a beautiful little cottage in Kent, with a colorful flower garden in the front of his house, and a vivacious vegetable garden in the back. Angel statues and tinkling wind chimes were everywhere, making his home utterly serene. Eve thought of it as the most pleasant place on earth. Jack had a tendency to get Eve very excited for magic. So much so, that her first showings of magic were at his house. Eve’s happiness would make flowers bloom when they were wilting in the autumn months, and windchimes dance excitedly when there was no breeze. These sort of things began to happen when she was around the age of six. It was also at this time in which Eve’s parents would divorce. Her parents had an unhappy relationship, many fights taking place in a cramped flat in Brighton. When her mother and father finally parted ways, her mother moved to Surrey, and her father bought a big, old house in Ottery St. Catchpole. Her father’s home was the one for which Eve spent the majority of her childhood, (one which she so lovingly named ‘Evergarden’ when they first moved there) though of course she’d spent every weekend at her mother’s so as to spend time with both of her parents. Floo and side-along apparition certainly helped with the distance. Most of her days were spent in daydreams, as she had a very vivid imagination and very few friends. The former was especially lucky for her, as due to the latter, a lot of her time was spent playing alone. She was always exploring outside, singing, looking for fairies, building fairy houses, and pretending to be a heroine like the ones in the stories she read. When she was in her room, she was imagining conversations between wooden fairy dolls, for hours. Life at her fathers was simple and happy. He would often times task her with things such as de-gnoming the garden, and would have her collect peas, honey from the beehives, and wild dirigible plums, as chores. As for her schooling, he made sure that she was properly educated, as he bought her books and made sure she completed her lessons. This wasn’t an easy task. It was common to find her having fallen asleep in whatever book she was doing her lesson from - be it math, science, or English, at their kitchen table. Despite her tendency towards procrastination, however, she was able to grasp the basics of education for a child of her age. When she genuinely put forth an effort, her work was exceptional. It was fairly obvious that Eve was a magical child. When she was anxious or upset, the door to whatever room she would be in would lock by itself without her having touched it. Blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals would tend to find their ways towards her, as well, without her having retrieved them. It always seemed to her like a comfort object would simply appear when she needed it. As well as this, her parents would often times see her turning pages to books without touching them, or shattering untouched teacups during one of her rare tantrums. Thus, it was no surprise that she received her Hogwarts letter the spring following her eleventh birthday. About five years since the divorce, just before Eve was off to Hogwarts, her mother remarried. By now, Anne was working as a clerk at St. Mungo's, handling patient information. In her free time, she made enchanted portraits, usually creating beautiful scenes of gardens, flowers, and Victorian women. Eve’s mother was also proficient at the piano. These things were part of what instilled in Eve a love for romanticism and art. Her spirit became one which appreciated beauty in all forms. Anne had married a muggle named John Bennett, who had a daughter of his own named Amberly. Due to the fact that Amberly was muggle-born, John was no stranger to magic. Anne moved her’s and Eve’s things into John’s home in Essex, and it was here that Eve found herself a new sister. Amberly graduated from Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. She excelled in her studies for the caring of magical creatures, and by the time Eve was going into her first year, Amberly had begun taking care of unicorns on her very own unicorn farm, with her other stepsister (on her mother’s side), Melody. This was not the only sibling Eve had. She also had a half-brother, with whom she was not very familiar, because he lived in the United States. Eve’s father had visited the States by himself a few years before Eve was born, and conceived a son with a muggle woman. This was one of the many things Edward and Anne would have a row about, before their eventual separation. The son’s name was Carver Wilder, a half-blood wizard who attended Ilvermorny as a Wampus. Despite Edward’s offering to move Carver to Europe so he could be with his son, Carver declined. He chose, instead, to stay with his American family in the states. Edward inspired a mind for the fantastical in Eve. He introduced her to a world of fantasy, in both muggle and magic literature, art, and games. She grew a healthy collection of books that told tales of magic and adventure, and was introduced to tabletop roleplaying games and Wizard’s Chess, for which Edward would have gatherings once or twice a week. With his encouragement, Eve would also pick up swordplay and archery. This heavily enabled her gravitation towards stories which were centric around heroes - people whom, with her avid imagination, she would imitate. When he wasn’t spending time with his daughter or engaging in games with his friends, Edward worked as a crafter of Wizard’s Chess boards. He perfected the practice of carving the pieces and painting them as well as the boards with masterful detail. These pieces of violent and strategic art sold for quite the pretty penny with each commission. On the side, he would also write his own fantasy books, many of which were about fictional wizard warfare. Eve had an attraction for all things beautiful, magical, and romantic. She adored art and poetry, and was especially fond of fairies. Often times she would bake pastries specifically to tantalize such creatures, and would pretend that she was sharing sweets with them. It was always a thrilling thought to her that not only did she live in a world where magic existed, but she ''was ''magic, even if she didn’t know how to control it, yet. She was eager to learn, however. The thought of leaving her mother and father behind to go to school, however exhilarating it was to think that she would be learning magic, still saddened her greatly. Eve was a bit dependent on her parents and was easily made lonely and especially socially anxious, due to her lack of friendships thus far. It pained her to think of those long months of being away from her two homes, and her family, but she would always remind herself that it was for something wonderful, and it was not forever. Still, she easily (and often) cried, as she wore her heart on her sleeve and had a hard time containing her emotions. As she boarded the Hogwarts Express and waved goodbye to her parents from the compartment window, Eve was a bundle of extreme emotions wrapped in a thick, colorful sweater. The farewell hugs she got from them simply were not enough. Her eyes were swollen with tears, and her heart was racing. It hurt to leave them behind, but at the same time, she was completely over the moon. Even as she sat in her compartment and watched her parents disappear behind a cloud of train steam, she was a jittery, anxious mess (which bothered her cat, Puck, greatly. Why was his human shaking so much?) Her heart ached and yet it was fit to burst with the love from which it was filled. Hogwarts awaited her, and she had to see what was in store. At Hogwarts Year 1 It remains to be seen. Year 2 It remains to be seen. Year 3 It remains to be seen. Year 4 It remains to be seen. Year 5 It remains to be seen. Year 6 It remains to be seen. Year 7 It remains to be seen. O.W.L.S It remains to be seen. N.E.W.T.S It remains to be seen. Relationships It remains to be seen. Rumors It remains to be seen. Life After Hogwarts It remains to be seen.